


Nug Itch

by elfrootforapostates



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Keiran Surana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrootforapostates/pseuds/elfrootforapostates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oghren has a small request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nug Itch

Keiran stared at the small vial in the palm of her hand. She had swiftly been struck dumb of all clear thought pertaining to her original plans for the evening…she was certain they had something to do with Zevran...but…what in all of Thedas was Nug Itch? Oghren’s voice once again surfaced bringing her thoughts back to the present.

“Do I have to spell it out for ya!!!” Oghren’s voice had become heated with a mixture of embarrassment and impatience.

“What exactly is Nug Itch Oghren?” Keiran forced herself to speak as slowly and clearly as possible. “How did you…never mind” her mind still reeling, shaking her head as if trying to lose the thoughts now present she waited in tense fear of his impending response.

“Bloody nug humper! Look Warden, it’s a rash that can only be fixed by this ointment but it needs to be spread all over it. I cannot see or reach to all areas it may have spread…look…just… give me a hand would ya...” he growled.

“I…” Keiran suddenly felt very faint, looking back at the vial in her hand, “But can’t I just heal you…from right here?”

“No, it needs to be applied to the whole rash... I can’t trust any of the others especially the pike twirler or the elf. Look…I will be in my tent…” Oghren stalked off in the direction of his tent actually expecting her to follow.

She was transfixed on the little, outwardly harmless item cradled in her hand when Zevran’s hand snuck around her waist, his lips moving slowly down her neck.

“Hmm. What have we here my dear warden?” Zevran’s hand reached around, prying her slight fingers open to discover the possible treasure inside. As she turned to face him he saw her already pale skin had further deteriorated to an almost sickly translucent glow, her eyes growing wide in anxiety. “Tsk tsk…has our dear Oghren upset you?”

With shaking hands Keiran relayed the recent appeal from Oghren as plainly as she could. As her story continued on she was unable to bring her eyes up to meet Zevran’s. A full and vigorous laugh from deep in his chest forced her now livid blue eyes upon him.

“It is not funny…” Keiran said trying not to shrink into the ground of which she stood.

“Oh. It is very funny my dear warden. What exactly is Nug Itch?” Zevran continued to laugh as he pulled her closer for a kiss.

With a burst of inspiration and possible reprieve she broke away from his lips and meekly offered the vial to Zevran. “I can’t…will you…will you help me?”

Zevran’s laugh did not disappear upon her request, but lifting in hands in an apologetic yet defensive stance backed slowly away from Keiran. “There are many things I would do for you…or to you” he smirked, “but this is not such a thing.”

“Zevran…” Keiran let his name slowly leave her lips hoping he would hear her unmistakable plea.

“What I can help you with is the well deserved bath you will need after your task, No? For I truly hope you would not enter the tent we share after such a…” Zevran failed to speak the last words but Keiran felt them, and suddenly, with the image flashing in her mind, wanted nothing more than a very long bath.

Yes...I will find us some soap.” Zevran declared turning towards their tent in an effort to escape. “Quite a bit of soap.” He muttered under his breath.

Keiran was left standing once again alone. She nor the small vial in her hand had not as of yet disappeared. This was still all too real.

“Sten?…” she whispered to herself, walking as quickly as possible in the opposite direction of Oghren’s tent.


End file.
